Season 1 Episode 8
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your family in a whole new way! Sorry! (Sliders) Scrabble (Flash) Cranium Bop It (Boptagon) Connect 4 (Basketball) The games are bigger, the stakes are higher, and moments are priceless! Right now on, Family Game Night! Families Avery's Family "Hi, my name is Avery and me and my family have the need for speed. My softball team won first place and my favorite position to play is catcher. My brother has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. My dad loves to run and he does triathlons. My mom loves to cook and my favorite dish that she makes is spinach. Family Game Night will never be the same. It's gonna be a race to the finish line. Daylon's Family "Hi, my name is Daylon and this is my awesome family. One thing you need to know about me is that I love math. And this is my sister Jordan, every time I go into her room she's on her computer. Sometimes I'm afraid that she'll hack into my email. And this is my mom, she's always writing songs and she helps me on my raps. This is my dad, sometimes he tries to dance and he tries to shake it a little bit but sometimes he shakes it too hard. This is my awesome family and were made to win Family Game Night." Tonight's Top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Is worth... $17,500! Guess Who? Guess Who... appeared in an Atari commercial at 13 years old? Guess Who... has two parents who are rocket scientists? Guess Who... was one of the members of the band Tenacious D? Caretta: Jack Black Starred in King Kong, Kung Fu Panda and School of Rock? I am Jack Black Daylon picks the money bag. Avery picks the dog. The family with the most money wins a trip to St. Thomas Sorry Sliders Round 1 Slider 1, Avery Slides into the 3 zone. Slider 1, Daylon Slides into the 3 zone and bumps Avery into the SORRY! zone. Slider 2, Travis Slides into the 1 zone and bumps Daylon. Slider 2, Jordan Slides into the SORRY! zone not even into the arena. Yellow 3, Red 1 Round 2 Slider 1, Caretta Slides into the 1 zone. Slider 1, Emily Slides into the 3 zone, Slider 2, Darrell Slides into the 1 zone. Bumps Emily into the 1 zone and Caretta's into the SORRY! zone. Slider 2, Scott Slides into the 1 zone. Red 2, Yellow 1 Slide Off Slider 1, Darrell Slides into the 3 zone. Slider 1, Scott Slides into the SORRY! zone and bumps Darrell into the 1 zone. Yellow 1, Red 0 Daylon's Family wins Daylon picks the piggy bank and wins a Voco Pro Karaoke System Scrabble Flash Daylon's Family goes first Letters:ASTEB Daylon: Baste Avery: Beast Daylon: Best Avery: Tab Daylon: Stab Avery: Bates Daylon: Beat Avery: Beats Daylon: Eats (4 to win) Avery: Bats (3 to win) Daylon: Time up Avery: Seat Avery's Family wins Avery picks the wheelbarrow and wins $500 Gift card from VANS(off the wall) Bop It Boptagon Commands in order Round 1 Shout, Honk, Whack, Shout, Twist, Whack Caretta missed her twist. (4-3) Round 2 Whack, Kick, Whack, Rotate Emily went to two stations instead of one. (3-3) Round 3 Honk, Pull, Honk, Pull, Shout, Pull Daylon honked on a pull. (3-2) Round 4 Shout, Crash Scott whacked on a crash. (2-2) Round 5 Shout, Kick, Crash, Pull, Shout, Kick, Shout, Pull, Pull, Kick, Crash, Kick Darrell didn't kick and just stood there. (2-1) Round 6 Shout, Pull, Crash, 4 Shouts, Crash, Pull, Reverse, Kick, Kick, Bop, Kick, Bop Avery missed her bop. (1-1) Final Round Kick, Shout, Shout, Reverse Both players went the wrong way but Todd gave them another chance. Attempt 2 3 Kicks, Rotate Travis went the wrong way again. Daylon picks the car and wins an all-day pass at Mountain High. Cranium Creative Cat Round 1 Daylon's Family Daylon & Jordan: Lion (guessed either a baby or a hippo). Avery's Family Avery & Travis: Robot Avery's Family got their sculpture in 3 seconds earning 120 points. Red 120, Yellow 0 Round 2 Daylon's Family Caretta: Clover (110) Darrell: Castle Jordan guessed either drinks, a bar or liquor. Red 120, Yellow 110 Avery's Family wins Avery picks the plane and wins a 1 year free movie pass. Connect 4 Basketball Throws Avery: 5 Daylon: 3 Travis: 2 Jordan: 4 Emily: 4 Caretta: 5 Scott: 4 Darrell: 5 Avery: 4(1 to win) Daylon: 6 Travis: 3 Jordan: 5(1 to win) Emily: 3 Caretta: 4(Block) Scott: 4(4 column is full) Darrell: 6 Avery: 6 Daylon: 5(Win) Daylon picks the thimble and wins a Dartboard. Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Daylon's Family goes first. Daylon has 4 cards. Avery has 3. Daylon's Family # $530 (Money Bag) # $635 (Piggy Bank) # $1,165 (Car) # $350 (Thimble) Total: $2680 Avery's Family # $595 (Dog) # $2,500 (Plane) (Avery's Family wins a trip to St. Thomas) # $17,500 (Wheelbarrow) Total: $20,595 Link Full Episode of s01e08 @ tubitv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1